Archer EMIYA
Summary Archer is the Archer-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka during the Fifth Holy Grail War, and he is also one of many Servants able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. His true name is EMIYA. He is not a pure or proper Heroic Spirit unlike most other Servants; he is a Counter Guardian. In his life, he made a contract with the world and thus became a Heroic Spirit, dedicated to working to protect the World. However, he steadily grew disillusioned with his ideals as he claimed life after life to save others, becoming increasingly cynical and nihilistic. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B. High 3-A with Unlimited Blade Works | 2-A Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Extra, Fate/Grand Order Age: At least 39 years old (It would normally take Shirou twenty years to be able to utilize Unlimited Blade Works, something that Archer would have to have done) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Pseudo-Precognition (Can predict his opponent's actions based on his combat experience), Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce objects and himself with mana), Power Mimicry (Can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul (barring Divine Constructs), replicating the physical abilities and fighting skill of the original wielder), Weapon Creation, Clairvoyance, minor Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, Homing Attacks, Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg and likely other Noble Phantasms, Fire Manipulation with Aestus Estus and Excalibur Galatine, Energy Projection with Excalibur Image and Excalibur Galatine Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Blade Works, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation) and Curse Manipulation (As an "impure" Heroic Spirit, he's resistant to curses such as All the World's Evil), Regeneration (Low-Mid; slowly regenerated from severe wounds inflicted by Saber and regenerated from being gutted by Shirou and stabbed through different areas by sword by Gilgamesh) | All previous abilities, in addition to Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Acausality Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Archer due to being opposed by a power of equal potency) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Matched Shirou blow for blow. A projected sword of his own managed to pierce through the head of Gilgamesh). High Universe Level with Unlimited Blade Works (Unlimited Blade Works is a reality marble that overwrites the real world. Rin described it as a forbidden curse that eats away the whole world, serving as a background for the user's imagination. Posed a threat to Gilgamesh to the extent that he forced him to bring out Ea, something that Gilgamesh only did against Iskander and Arturia) | Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin, who is superior to BB, who has full control over the Moon Cell, which can reshape the universe, which was stated to have infinite branching timeline and possibilities) Speed: FTL+ (Can keep up with Shirou, who can keep up with Gilgamesh, who can dodge Excalibur's light beam at less than a meter of a distance apart) | Infinite (Comparable to Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Class E (Battled Shirou) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Planet Level. High Universe Level with Rho Aias (Protected Shirou from a casual Enuma Elish and barely stopped a thrown Gáe Bolg. The original Rho Aias blocked Durindana) | Multiverse Level+ (Can trade blows with Kiara and survive her Noble Phantasm) Stamina: Extremely High (Even when separated from a Master, defeated by Shirou, and lethally injured by Gilgamesh, he was able to continue acting in the world for hours, going on to save Rin from the Grail) Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with arrows and Broken Phantasms (Can accurately track and fire upon targets from four kilometers away) Standard Equipment: A Holy Shroud made from a Saint's burial cloth that acts as a first-rate Conceptual Weapon and protects him from the external world, the Tohsaka Heirloom Pendant, and his bow Intelligence: Archer can come up with complicated plans and switch between them on the fly. Able to quickly determine the opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to shift his tactics accordingly. Technically if there’s even 1% chance of victory, he can still win due to his Eye of the Mind (True) skill, allowing him to defend himself in his second encounter with Lancer despite the latter's blatantly superior stats due to having fought him before and by deliberately leaving gaps in his attacks so he knew where Lancer would attack and could react accordingly during the Unlimited Blade Works route. He is even skilled enough to take six of Berserker's lives off before dying despite having a broken arm and without ever using Unlimited Blade Works due to being deprived of sufficient mana to use it in the Fate route. Archer is proficient in both melee and ranged combat due to his unique fighting style, being praised by Berserker for his swordsmanship and sniping other Servants from several kilometers away without issue. In addition, he orchestrated the events of the Unlimited Blade Works route, successfully breaking his contract with Rin, eliminating Caster, and nearly killing Shirou, only failing due to Saber's intervention after the latter made a contract with Rin Weaknesses: Archer needs to be able to recite the full incantation for Unlimited Blade Works to bring it into existence as a Reality Marble. He cannot fight in Spirit Form Key: Base | Mythological Mystic Code of Wrought Iron Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Marksmanship: True to his class, Archer is exceptionally skilled at shooting from long range. His reinforced eyes can count the number of screws on a bridge four kilometers away. He was able to accurately fire upon Saber and Shirou from this distance and can track and fire upon Servants from this distance, even if they're moving. His skill is such that he can even target two people at once with the same arrow. Archer can modify Noble Phantasms to behave like arrows and fire them repeatedly at a machine gun-like rate. In the Unlimited Blade Works anime, they seem to home in on their targets. Noble Phantasms Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords: Archer's Reality Marble, and, in effect, his Noble Phantasm. While he has no true Noble Phantasm to call his own, if a Noble Phantasm is the embodiment and symbol of a hero's legend, then Unlimited Blade Works is Archer's Noble Phantasm. It is born from his Origin and Element of "Sword", a high-class thaumaturgy that overwrites the world with his own internal world. Unlimited Blade Works automatically records every weapon that Archer sees, analyzing their structures and storing them within his internal world. Archer can then, whenever he pleases, project them onto the world. Within Unlimited Blade Works, this is virtually effortless and instant and he can even use them in a manner not unlike Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, allowing him to simply bombard his enemies with swords shot out as arrows from a distance and from all directions. However, the weapons he produces are ranked down. He can also project defensive constructions such as shields, but the mana cost for these is two to three times much higher than if he were to project swords alone. Using reinforcement, he can create modified versions of the weapons he projects, giving them new abilities such as creating spatial distortions or homing on his opponents seen through his versions of Caladbolg and Hrunting. By charging up his Noble Phantasms with mana, Archer can fire them from his bow as a Broken Phantasm, which provides a great increase to their power and Mystery, at the cost of destroying it on impact. While this would be a massive gamble for any other Servant, it is no issue for Archer at all, as he can just project more. However, it can take up to forty seconds to charge a Broken Phantasm, depending on how much energy Archer is putting into it. Archer's recorded Noble Phantasms include: * Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: Archer's preferred melee weapons, a pair of short swords. Although they have a low rank, being only C- rank Noble Phantasms on their own, Archer's experience with them, on top of their short tracing time, makes them very reliable. They are warded by various protective spells added by Archer, and they rank up his Magic and Physical resistance when wielded. Their strong bond with each other causes them to return as boomerangs when one is thrown and one is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles with the purposes of being deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind, before a third pair enhanced through Reinforcement known as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge is traced to finish the target with an X-shaped slash. * Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword: A modified version of the original Caladbolg that Fergus mac Róich wields, which Archer uses primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses, which are as durable as Berserker's skin, by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and Shirou speculates that she would have been twisted along with space had she tried to teleport out of range. * Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: One of Beowulf's swords, modified to better fit Archer's tastes. As with Caladbolg II, he uses it primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and Archer can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy. * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: Archer's greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. It is powerful enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process, and briefly protected Shirou from the Gate of Babylon. However, Archer takes damage for every layer that is pierced. * Durandal: The Peerless Sword: Also known as the Unbroken Ultimate Hallow, it is a sword most famously used by Roland, one of Charlemagne's Twelve Paladins, and was also once a spear known as Durindana by the famous Trojan hero Hector. The sword is virtually unbreakable and will never lose its sharpness even if its wielder were to run out of magical power. It is also said to have contained three miracles within it, but this aspect has never been explored. * Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken: A dagger belonging to Princess Medea of Colchis, it is unsuitable for use as a weapon due to its ceremonial nature. However, it can nullify enchantments and magecraft of all kinds, including the Master-Familiar contract of a Servant, transferring command over to Archer should he stab another Servant with it. * Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe: The Snake Hunter's Scythe, a divine sword from Greek mythology used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa. It's a monster-killing holy sword with a special shape similar to a scythe, having the cutting edge on the inside of the blade, though it isn't actually an outstanding sword by itself. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws. * Gáe Bolg: The crimson spear of Cú Chulainn, it inflicts wounds that will never heal naturally and will not heal completely even with the application of healing magecraft. While it possesses two methods of attack, Archer has only used the thrown version, that always strikes the target with a bombing raid-like series of projectiles, but this ability is incredibly mana-intensive. * Aestus Estus: The Original Flame: The chosen blade of Emperor Nero of the Roman Empire. It is a handcrafted crimson sword that automatically sets itself aflame, with its original wielder utilizing it for numerous powerful attacks on par with a Noble Phantasm. * Excalibur Galatine: Reborn Sword of Victory: A Projection of the sword of Sir Gawain of the Round Table, that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell when using Unlimited Blade Works. The sword is powered by a pseudo-sun within the hilt, allowing its attacks to be imbued with fire. * Excalibur Image: Forever Distant Golden Sword: A projection of the great Excalibur that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell and only while Unlimited Blade Works is active. When used, No Name projects a degraded and weakened, though still powerful copy of Excalibur, charges it with mana, and then swings it at his opponent as a Broken Phantasm. Class Skills * Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Archer's Rank in this skill is B, which mean that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master, even when he's been gravely injured and his spiritual core has been damaged. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Though he was a magus in his old life who possessed unusual magecraft, Archer's affinity with it was far worse than older Heroic Spirits who saw such arts as commonplace in their original time; resulting in a low rank of D where he is only able to cancel out Single-Action spells, meaning more stronger and complex ones will be able to overwhelm him. However, he can raise his Magical Resistance rank when wielding Kanshou and Bakuya, evident by his ability to deflect even Casters A-rank magic spells though they still proved fatal to him should even one of them were to hit. Personal Skills * Clairvoyance: A skill reflecting exceptional eyesight that supplements the use of ranged weapons at long distances. Archer's C Rank in this skill allows him to easily view and snipe fast moving Servants even if they are four kilometers away while making out minute details from a distance such as the number of tiles on a bridge. * Eye of the Mind (True): The heightened capacity for observation, refined through combat experience. It works as a danger-avoidance ability, that utilizes all of Archer's combat experience to predict his opponent’s actions and change the situation in his favor. Archer's rank in this skill is B, greatly improving his chances of winning due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is only one percent. * Magecraft: A skill that reflects one's knowledge of modern Magecraft and Thaumaturgy. As he is an inept magus, having only known Reinforcement and Projection Magecraft and nothing else in his original life, Archer has a low-rank of C-. When using projections that fall under the category of "sword", however, it rises to A+, reflecting his Origin and Elemental Affinity. Respect Threads https://amp.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/3ue2op/respect_archer_fatestay_night/ https://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/archer-fatestay-night-respect-thread-1890895/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Character Profiles Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Nasuverse Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2